


The Perfect Present

by clayray3290



Category: Secret (Band)
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayray3290/pseuds/clayray3290
Summary: It was Jieun's birthday, but she didn't care about any presents. All she wanted was to eat eat eat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Jieun!

Jieun was really really hungry.

She was at a live recording of some show or another, but she couldn’t focus. All she could think about was food, glorious food, and how it ought to be in her belly. But this was a charity event and she tried to distract herself by focusing on the children that this charity was supporting.

But it was Jieun’s birthday today, so there was bound to be some cake later…and then with the cake would come ice cream…but before that would have to come dinner…which would have to include samgyupsal or kalbi or some other form of meat, since it was a special occasion…and she would have to prepare for all of that meat with lots of banchan…or maybe she should have noodles like naengmyun…

The children! Think about the children!

Jieun basically had the mentality of a child anyway, and so her stomach easily overpowered her attempts at focusing her thoughts. Secret was preparing for their comeback, so the girls were all on diets, and it was driving Jieun crazy. There was almost nothing in the world that she loved more than food…except music. It was only her love of music that kept her able to withstand these diets.

But it was her birthday! She was totally allowed to splurge on food on her special day, right?

So far today, though, circumstances just weren’t allowing for it to happen. They had been preparing for this show all day and now they were waiting to perform.

“Jieun-ah, it’s time for an interview,” Hyosung called Jieun over.

Jieun wasn’t really listening as the PDs were instructing the Secret girls how the interview was going to go. She had spotted a cotton candy machine.

Thankfully, the PD decided not to have Jieun be asked any questions. It could’ve ended badly – Jieun probably would’ve ended up blurting out her dreams of an ideal menu instead of her dreams for the children. Sunhwa was instructed to make some cotton candy and Jieun’s hands started to drift towards it of their own volition. Hyosung then grabbed the cotton candy and during the exchange, Jieun skillfully aimed and, SUCCESS! Jieun managed to get a piece of cotton candy.

The interview was about to begin and Jieun popped the whiff of cotton candy into her mouth. It swiftly melted away and Jieun subtly tried to shift her jaw while still smiling to make the sugar crystals stay a little longer on her taste buds. All too soon, the crystals had disappeared and Jieun forced herself to pay attention to the interview.

The interview ended and the girls of Secret walked to the wings just off stage. Now that Jieun could see the stage, thoughts about the upcoming performance managed to banish the images of delectable food from her head.

_Oh my magic, magic, magic…My chicken, chicken…_

Jieun knew that they were about to perform “Shy Boy” but for some reason, she had been going through the words of “Magic” in her head, when suddenly she was thinking about when Hyosung had parodied the song as a chicken CF on “100 Points Out Of 100.” 

_Mmmm…chicken…_

“Let’s go!” Zinger gave Jieun a playful push onto the stage. 

It was incredible, really, how one step on the stage made her completely forget her hunger for food. It was replaced by a hunger of an altogether different sort – the hunger to soak in the exhilaration of being up there, singing. 

Jieun wanted food. Now! 

Jieun impatiently hurried through all of the wrapping-up of the event. She was hungry she was hungry she was hungry and she wanted to be eating! 

At long last, the girls of Secret got into their van, ostensibly going to dinner. 

The manager oppa turned around from the front seat. “So girls, I forgot to tell you, you have another schedule that you have to go to right now.” 

Out of all of the girls, Jieun was the loudest. “WHAT?!?!?!” 

It’s going to be a long night and I know you girls didn’t sleep much what with the music video filming, so you should probably go to sleep right now while you can. I’ll fill you in on the schedule when we get there.” 

Jieun was appalled. “But…but…but what about dinner?" 

“We’ll figure it out, Jieun-ah. It’s probably better for your diets anyway.” 

The three other girls had already settled into sleeping positions. Sunhwa, in particular, was the speediest and was already fast asleep. 

Jieun knew she ought to sleep. So she closed her eyes tight, as if her eyes were to blame for the turn of events. She was fuming and she crossed her arms obstinately, determined to stay angry through her slumber. 

When they arrived and she woke up, though, she wasn’t angry anymore, although she was still as hungry as ever. The manager hurried them into what looked to be a very nice hotel. She had heard of it before – it was famous for its extravagant buffet. 

The manager led them through a series of beautiful hallways. All Jieun could think about was how the carpet was the color of plums and the walls were the color of apricots and Jieun’s entire world was just in terms of food now. How much longer would she have to wait for food? It was her birthday, for crying out loud! 

They finally reached a set of ornate doors and the manager indicated for the girls to go in first. Jieun grabbed the door handle and pulled the heavy doors open. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

A bunch of the TS Entertainment staff and Jieun’s friends and Jieun’s family jumped up and cheered. 

The other girls of Secret pointed out in front of Jieun. 

“Here’s your birthday present. This buffet is ours for the night. Eat to your heart’s content!” 

Jieun didn’t need any more encouragement. As she flew towards the buffet, she exclaimed in utter ecstasy, “This is the best birthday present everrrrrrrrrrrrr!” 


End file.
